


В пучине между мирами

by CarpathiOrchid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Gen, Mages, Marks, Siblings, Urban Fantasy, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarpathiOrchid/pseuds/CarpathiOrchid
Summary: Что бы вы сделали, если бы узнали, что, пока вас не было в этом мире, ваши дети стали нечистью? А если бы виновник этого стоял перед вами? А если бы вы знали, что всё произошло именно так из-за вашей ошибки в расчётах?Вот и Тео не знал, что делать со всеми этими "если"...





	В пучине между мирами

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг/направление может меняться в процессе написания, а метки - добавляться или удаляться по мере надобности

1.  
Алек спешно шёл со школы домой. Хотя, казалось бы, зачем спешить? День был прекрасный: тепло, на небе ни облачка. Большинство подростков, атом числе и его одноклассников, сейчас растерялись по нескольким пляжам и многим кафешкам приморского городка. Несмотря на то, что сейчас была середина мая, лето уже громко заявило о своих правах на солнечный Белмар. Не лучшее место для молодого вампира, но что поделаешь: за пять лет его папаша не внял ни Фани, ни своим детям. И объяснять причину этого Трой не собирался.

Неожиданно руку Алека потянули вперёд. Его сестра. Малышка Мэрилин взволновано смотрела на брата, кожа которого уже начинала подгорать. Из-за наследства русалок, возле моря от обычного человека её отличали разве что белые, словно не видящие мира, глаза, хотя, по факту, в чёткости зрения она могла выступать эталонным образцом. И благодаря тому же наследству, здешнее солнце не могло повлиять на нежную кожу.

— Да-да, я иду, — Алеку не нужно было лишних слов, чтобы понять сестрёнку. — Не волнуйся, Мэри.

Между ними восемь лет разницы. Алеку сейчас семнадцать и он - самый молодой Магистр в мире вампиров. Мэрилин сейчас девять, и она единственная на материке брукса - по крайней мере, это было ближайшее к описанию способностей русалки-вампира.

Они не должны были стать нечестью, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Между ними восемь лет разницы и именно столько Алек не видел своего отца. Малышке Мэрилин девять и именно столько было её брату, когда муж Троя и их отец ушёл в мир магии. Алек уже перестал надеяться на его возвращение, Мэрилин же никогда и не знала его. Для неё отец был чем-то вроде красивой сказки об огненном русале, в которого влюбился незадачливый маг.

Это был более чем обычный день. Вторник, если придираться к деталям. Нелюди могли гарантировать, что во вторник ничего неожиданно магического не происходит. Поэтому Алек никуда не спешил: как обычно бросил рюкзак у двери и пошёл к холодильнику в открытой кухне на первом этаже, чтобы приготовить обед себе и сестрёнке.

— Ой! — Мэрилин поспешила выбежать на небольшой причал, что заменял задний двор в их доме.

Алек смог нагнать её только за пределом дома. Неожиданно резкий запах опасности, ударивший по чувствам вампира, заставило действовать быстро, опираясь только на инстинкты. Парень быстро ухватил сестру за плечо и лёгким движением задвинул себе за спину и только после этого обратил внимание на происходящее. Алек оторопел. Буквально на их заднем дворе в лагуне появился неясный водяной монстр. “Бешеный марин,” — мелькнула мысль в голове у парня. Оторопь, сковавшая его, дала больше времени на то, чтобы рассмотреть сложившуюся картину и обдумать её. Инстинкты вампира вопили брать сестрёнку и бежать куда дальше, но разум боевика сразу отметил, что атаки монстра не задевали дом, а словно собирались в одну точку. Присмотревшись, Алек заметил в средоточии “щупалец” знакомый узор. Лиловая ткань, испещрённая тёмными извилинами. Единственная вещь, на которой парень видел подобный паттерн — рубашка папы. Холодный, даже по сравнению с кожей спящего в гробу, пот пробил его.

“Если столь сильного мага, как папа, — думал Алек, — этот марин смог обездвижить, то мне не удастся его даже поцарапать. Тем более, я не могу понять к какому виду это принадлежит. Как от него избавиться, если я даже не знаю, к чему он уязвим?!?”

Пока Алек задумался, монстр успел наиграться со своей жертвой. Истязаемое тело безвольной куклой отлетело в сторону чистого пляжа. Не думая о последствиях, Алек стрелой метнулся вслед за ним. Подпрыгнув, парень смог поймать его метрах в трёх от земли. Это был не обычный прыжок — грациозный, словно у опытного хищника, сильный прыжок вампира. Даже внезапно появившийся не самый лёгкий груз не повлиял на траекторию, и Алек мягко приземлился на песчаном пляже. Одна мысль — и сила выравнивает ближайший песок в плато, пригодное для того, чтобы в случае надобности можно было положить пострадавшего. Наверное, его приземление походило на какого-то комиксового супергероя. Хотя вряд ли его кто-нибудь так назвал бы. Особенно, учитывая его особенности.

Вампир чётко ощущал биение жизни у себя в руках, но запах крови, которого он очень опасался сейчас, так и не появился. Значит он жив и внешнего кровотечения нет.

— Пап, всё в порядке? Стоять можешь?

— Алек? Как ты здесь оказался?

— Как раз вернулся со школы. Ответь на вопросы.

— Всё нормально, — поморщился Трой, — заслужил. Дай мне встать.

Алек осторожно опустил его на созданное плато. Даже зная, насколько силён его папа, парень всё равно отгораживал его от разъярённого марина. Тело вампира в любом случае будет крепче любого человеческого.

— Не стой под солнцем, — не смотря на своё состояние, Трой волновался о сыне больше, чем о себе. Маг тяжело опирался на плечо Алека. Парень подметил также, что он не может встать на правую ногу и держит руку возле груди.

"Чёрт. Возможно есть несколько переломов или трещин в ноге и рёбрах. Его нужно быстро в дом," — думал парень.

— И где Мэрилин? — Некстати вспомнил Трой.

— Я в норме. Резерва более чем хватит, чтобы я ещё долго не сгорал. А тебе срочно нужно в дом. Мэрилин там. На ней её кулон, ей ничего не грозит.

— Защита не сработает против того, кто её ставил. — Трой помощирля. Видимо, вспомнил что-то не очень приятное, связанное с созданием того кулона. — Пойдём быстрее.

Алек кивнул и, поддерживая его левой рукой, не слишком быстро направился к дому. Парня не прельщала мысль, что из-за его горячности может пострадать малышка Мэрилин.

— Это отец?

— Да.

— Почему он настолько зол?

— В мире, откуда он вернулся, ужасно негативное отношение к тёмным магам и существам. А я уже говорил, что твой гроб слишком сильно фонит.

— А почему он решил убить тебя? При чём тут вообще ты?

— А как бы среагировал ты, если бы, пока тебя не было, твои дети стали вампирами? А если виновник этого стоял перед тобой?

— Но ты не виноват.

— Виноват, — Трой уже который год корил себя за случившееся. Алек не понимал его: они с Мэрилин никогда не винили его и уже привыкли к своей жизни, адаптировались. Но сам Трой не обращал внимания ни на кого из них.

— Эх, — Алек уже даже не пытался его переубедить. Если Трой решил тонуть в этом, то зачем ему мешать? Так по крайней мере думал его сын.

Внезапно вампир оточенным движением выбросил правую руку вперёд. Трой замети, что кожа Алека стала ещё бледнее, чем обычно, а вместо глаз словно возникли тёмные провалы. Сделав небольшой шаг вперёд парень прикрыл папу от возможной атаки.

“Он, наверно, чертовски зол, — отметил мысленно Трой, — жаль, что я могу видеть намного меньше, чем он. Что могло его разозлить?”

Повинуясь воле парня, волна энергии понеслась вперёд, сбивая всё на своём пути. Текучие водные щупальца, что тянулись к Мэрилин, распались на мельчайшие капли. Весь защитный слой воды, что окружал марина, был отброшен и Алек наконец смог рассмотреть огненоглавого русала. Он отсахнулся, а зрачки в изумрудно-зелёных глазах сузились и стали схожи с кошачьими. Алек заметил это резкое изменение, потому что марин сразу же развернулся к нему. Благодаря своему улучшенному зрению, он смог рассмотреть даже мельчайшие красные чешуйки на загорелой коже, что, подобно затейливому макияжу, контрастно оттеняли глаза русала. Из-под измокшей рубашки было видно рельефное тело. Водные массы вновь стали подниматься вокруг него.

“Его зовут Тео,” — вспомнил парень.

— Пусть только попробует, — тихо прошипел Алек.

— Не надо, — Трой легко толкнул Алека в сторону от себя. — Бери Мэри и спрячьтесь где-то. Я попробую его успокоить.

— У тебя сломана нога, — Алек взволновано посмотрел на папу, но всё же отстранился от него.

— Не помешает, — Трой установил равновесие и стал разминать шею.

Алеку очень не нравилась эта идея, но он согласился, что сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы спорить или пытаться переубедить Троя. Поэтому парень кивнул и распался чёрным туманом. Он метнулся к оторопевшей малышке и, под враждебным взглядом марина, унесся куда-то вглубь необжитой подгорной части лагуны. Не обращая внимания на заросли диких растений и испуганных птиц, Алек нырнул в скрытую в зарослях пещеру. Чёрный туман, что бережно обнимал Мэрилин, оформился в самого парня. Он осторожно опустил сестрёнку на пол перед собой. Она сразу же обняла Алека. Парень удивлённо посмотрел на сестрёнку и опустился на колени перед ней. Он стал упокаивающе поглаживать её по спине.

— Почему он был такой страшный? — Малышку трясло от страха, но она не плакала. Алек всегда поражался умению сестры сдерживаться: что бы не происходило возле неё, она никогда не плакала. — Он пах злобой.

— Он разозлился. Очень разозлился. Сильные магики, когда очень злы, излучают вокруг себя пугающую ауру. Мы ощущаем их ауры, как запахи.

— Он разозлился на папу? Но за что?

— В некотором смысле. Он зол на то же, за что и сам папа злится на себя.

— За то, что мы не люди? Но он же не виноват в этом?

— Они оба думают, что виноват. К сожалению.

— А ничего, что мы оставили папу с ним один на один? — Малышка отстранилась и испугано выглянула из-под чёлки.

— Папа знает, что с ним делать.

— А кто это вообще? — Обычное детское любопытство взяло верх и Мэрилин начала задавать чисто детские вопросы. Алек успокоился: сестрёнка окончательно отошла от испуга.

Парень поднялся, достал из-под неприметного завала рюкзак и вытянул оттуда несколько пледов. Он расстелил их на полу, словно они с сестрёнкой были на пикнике. Мэрилин подумала, что было бы смешно, если бы он сейчас достал из того же рюкзака какое-то печенье или ещё что-то съедобное. Но парень просто повалился на плед и потянулся. Мэрилин заметила, как чёрные пятна вокруг глаз её брата начали бледнеть и сливаться с основным тоном его кожи. Люди бы даже не заметили разницы между его обычным состоянием и разъярённым, но благодаря обострённому зрению вампира Мэрилин, кроме того, что прекрасно всё видела в почти полной темноте пещеры, могла различить мельчайшую разницу в тоне бледной кожи брата.

— Падай, расскажу. По крайней мере, то, что я знаю сам.


End file.
